


Secrets and Love

by summer162



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More Relationships to be added, Multi, Other, more character to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer162/pseuds/summer162
Summary: When Alec, Jace, and Izzy run into a Redhead And a guy with a dark hair while on a mission, they never expected to be drawn to their world of craziness and drama and the people of their family, if they thought that their life has been messy and crazy before then they are in for one hell of ride, because getting involved with these two comes with a lot of baggage filled with mystery and drama that is straight out of soap opera.





	1. The Mysterious Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first-time writing a fanfiction so bare with me, this story has a different take on a lot of characters, the shadow world still exists but the events will be very different, basically if so many things turned differently for so many characters in the past, how will they look like, don't worry there are tons of mystery and drama.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Jace, and Izzy encounter a Redhead And a guy with a dark hair while on a mission.

**Jace P.O.V**

This is not how Jace thought his night would end. After all, he just had to get rid of a few demons. He had no idea he would end up spending his evening watching two complete strangers dancing in the middle of the club. He wasn't the only one who found his eyes drawn to the carefree teens moving to the music, unaware of the world around them. Many visitors to the club were sneaking glances at the two mundies, some even shamelessly staring. Jace didn't blame them. There was something quite mesmerizing about the pair of them that makes them the center of attention, but no that's not the only reason why Jace is staring at them, it is because of what has transparent between them a while ago.

 

Just to make things clearer, let's rewind to the said situation:

  
Jace, Alec, and Izzy had to follow a demon who was selling mundane blood, which was strange, because it usually vampires who do this sort of thing, they kept following the demon who is a shape-shifter to a Club named Pandemonium, it was frequented way both downworlders and mundanes, shadowhunters welcome too, but it was rare for them to go there, so far the mission was going great, they followed the demon inside the club, and just before all three of them could separate Jace had bumped into two people, a redhead and a guy with dark hair, Jace would have continued to walk and not pay them any attention if it wasn't for what the redhead said next.

  
"Hey, watch where you’re going"

  
Now that had him and his siblings to halt in their steps, shocked he turned around to the redhead saying, "you can see me?"

  
But the one who answered is the guy with her, "Yeah, we do unless you're the invisible man".

  
Will if he was shocked before now he is just astounded, glancing at his sibling, he sees the same look of disbelief on their faces and despite the fact he did not understand the reference, he should have been invisible, meaning these two shouldn’t be able to see him, but be before he could say anything else, his sister beat him to it by asking "so you could see us too?", while pointing at herself and Alec.

"Yeah, maybe next time try apologizing instead of walking away" answered the redhead looking annoyed.

And before anyone else could say anything they both started walking away, not before the guy turned to Alec with a smirk saying, "Cool bow and arrow" followed by the redhead with a matching smirk "Dig the wig" to Izzy and they kept walking, while Jace, Alec, and Izzy were rooted to their spot, not believing that a two mundane just saw them with their glamour on.

Alec was the first one to snap out of it, "Come on, we have a demon to hunt, we will deal with this later".

And so, all three of them spurred into action thankfully, the demon maintained the shape and didn't change which made it easier for them to deal with it and handle the situation.

Which leads us to now, with him watching these two from far, as we're both Alec and Izzy, Alec decided to observe them for a while and then report back to the institute, from what have they have guessed out these two probably have the sight, which was not unheard of as there are few who have them, but what truly catch their attention was the fact the guy commented on Alec’s bow and arrow, like it was totally normal for a guy to carry one around in a nightclub.

In the past those who possess the sight, used to serve the institution or the powerful and wealthy families of shadowhunters, but the practice of having servants have dissolved, so the shadowhunters did not engage with them, therefore those who possess the sight these days tend to go mad because no else see what they do and they go their entire life thinking they're crazy, or they simply see what they want to see and explain those wired behaviors committed by the downloaders through silly explanations or completely ignore them, because it better than being considered crazy.

  
But these two don’t seem to ignore this wired behavior (carrying bow and arrow) or explain it away, and they neither seem to think that they are crazy, so observing them seems like the best cores of action at moment.

 

* * *

 

  
**Izzy P.O.V**

  
From what she has observed so far, the redhead is covered in red, like literally, short red dress, red lipstick, red nail polish, thankfully she is wearing black high-heels, because if she wore red heels on top of everything it really would be ridiculous, but otherwise the girl looks really hot and beautiful with her flaming long and curled red hair, while the guy that is with her was just as handsome and good-looking, with his fair skin, long eyelashes, board shoulders and let’s not forget his muscular figure, which could be seen thanks to his V-neck long-sleeved black shirt which clung to his body and the ripped up jeans he is wearing.

She has to admit they do have a great fashion sense, from the look of it, they could be around 17 to 18, and rich ones at that because, when they ordered a drink and were asked for their IDs, the guy simply pulled some piles of money and handed it to the bartender to look the other way, which he did, and the same thing kept happening every time they ordered a drink. on top of that their clothes seem to be expensive.

Honestly, Izzy couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship did these two have because this is the first time she came across someone who has the sight nevertheless two of them.

So, they must be related, right? because what are the odds of them running into two people with sight.

They are defiantly not siblings, because firstly they look nothing alike, secondly, it’s the way they are dancing with each other, she has a 2 brother and she defiantly doesn't dance with them like this, not even her adopted brother Jace, but this two seems to be too close, as in intimate level.

They could be dating, maybe that how they meet, somehow, they both had the sight and that was one of the things that they had in common which lead them to date.

Before she could speculate more her brother interpreted her thoughts "come on we should get back to the institute, Hoge is calling for us".

"But what about this two? we can't just leave like this”.

"I informed Hoge, but he said if they are not causing us any trouble, then we shouldn't interfere" Alec replied with his let's do as we told voice.

While rolling my eyes "I see, fine I'll go and get Jace".

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Alec P.O.V**

  
Honestly, he did not care for this two mundane who seem to possess the sight. It not unheard of, though it did surprise him that they did not seem freaked out by the fact that him and his siblings are carrying weapons in a nightclub, after all, most people who possess the sight end up thinking that they are crazy, or they ignore what they see for the sake of their sanity.

But as long they don’t interfere with his mission, he has no reason to get involved with them.

Besides, it’s not like they will meet again.

But what did he not know at the time is that how wrong he is because not only will he meet them again but his life and the lives of those around him will become tangled with those two and their family and the chaos they will bring to his one peaceful life will be filled with adventure and danger he has never faced before. And everything he knows and believes will change.

However, now he just is Alec Lightwood, a shadowhunter, whose job is to protect the mundane world from the shadow world.

Now his life is simple, the chaos and the craziness will have to wait another day before it knocks on his and his sibling's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> you can also find my story on and fanfiction.net 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12622637/1/Secets-and-Love


	2. The New Werewolf In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric meets a new werewolf and gets a surprise of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late, my university started and I got distracted, but here I'm with a new chapter.
> 
> (The OC characters are there to make the story flow, and they and the storyline belong to me, unlike the characters, they all belong to their rightful owners)
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.

* * *

 

**Alaric P.O.V**

To say that the last couple of days at work was interesting is an understatement.

He got a new partner, which as a detective was a normal, expect Alaric usually worked alone, because everyone who worked with him at the Precinct were mundane, while he is a werewolf, which means having a mundane partner will hinder his work, because he usually took cases that benefit him and his pack, or cases that involved anyone from the shadow world.

So, imagine his surprise when he got assigned a partner, apparently, he was transferred detective from Australia, when he tried to change his captains mind to assign the new detective to someone else, his captain pointed out that all the other detectives have partners expect him, therefore he has no choice in the matter, she also pointed out that the situation was temporary, until the new guy gets handle on the way they do things around here. 

So as much as he wanted to argue back he knows that nothing he says will change his captain's mind, so he decided to deal with it, after all, it was a temporary situation.

But that wasn’t what made this week interesting, nope it wasn’t that, it was the fact that his partner wasn’t a mundane to being with.

 

_**Earlier this week:**_

 

His captain called him to her office to introduce him to his new partner.

Entering the office, he was met by his captain and another guy who he assumes is his new partner.

“Alaric meet your new partner Luke Garroway” as his captain introduced him to his new partner.

"Will it's nice to meet you, Luke Garroway, I can't wait to work with you" which was a lie, him working with a partner is the last thing he wants to do, but since he got one he wants it to go smoothly without any problems.

So, he extended his hand to shake it with his new partner who returned the favor.

And that when he smelled it.

The scent of werewolf.

He almost withdrew his hand back but stopped himself from doing that in hopes of not seeming rude in front of his Capitan.

While his new partner just shook his hand and then withdrew it, he did not look surprised to see another werewolf, either he did not care or he had an amazing poker face because he just smiled in a very calm manner.

And Luke finally spoke, “I’m also very glad to be working with you”.

His captain who seems so glad that they are over with the introduction “Now that we have gotten that out of the way, Alaric, show Luke around and introduced him to everyone, I hope you two get along well, who knows Alaric may finally agree to work with a partner”

Oh, on that his captain wasn’t wrong because another werewolf will make an excellent partner.

Now all he had to do was get Luke to talk to him about his situation, whatever he is part of a pack or not because if he is not part of any something he could always join theirs.

 

* * *

 

“Except he didn’t even try to approach the subject, no matter how many settle hints I throw, in hope that he would” and that how Alaric ended up in Jade wolf talking with his pack leader and a couple other pack members.

“Really that’s interesting” Theo was the one who spoke, their pack leader.

The moment Alaric finished work the day he met Luke, he went straight to Jade wolf to speak to Theo about the new werewolf, and in return, an interested Theo asked him to watch Luke for a while and try to get close to him and find out more about him. 

Which he can say was not an easy task at all, even though Luke gives off the vibe of being a nice and kind person who does nothing wrong, but when comes to anything besides work he is very quiet about himself and his personal life.

Other than that, he seems to excel at his job, doesn’t compline and does the work that is assigned to him, he doesn’t go out of his way to make friends, but he is social enough to not to be called a loner. 

“So, what else have gathered about him?” asked Maia an 18 years old werewolf who got turned 3 years ago, despite her young age she is strong and smart, brave, stubborn, and extremely loyal to her friends, ready to give you things as it is, if there is a fight Maia will be the first one to get up and fight.

“Nothing much, he is from the states, but after he graduated the police academy, he started to travel from one place to another with his family, they been to almost every country you can imagine.”

“So, he’s married”

“Oh, he’s married alright”

“Ok? Why did you say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you are amused”

“Trust me I’m amused because I never expected him to have two wives’”

At that statement, Maia spat out the coffee she was having all over Theo’s face, Alaric couldn’t help but hide a Snigger as did the other werewolf’s, because there is no way any of them would laugh at their pack leader, they want to live to see another day, thank you very much.

“Sorry Theo,” said Maia not looking sorry at all, while Theo glared at her while he wiped his face.

“But seriously two wives’?” it was Gretel who asks that another 18 years old pack member with white hair.

Now everyone turned back to Alaric waiting for an explanation.

“Yeah, it really crazy” sighing as he remembered how he and all the department found out.

 

* * *

 

It has been two weeks since Luke started to work at the station, and all the other detective seem to like him, especially the female ones, whom some flirted with him with absolutely no shame despite the wedding ring on Luke's hands.

Of course, Luke did not respond to their attempt and just brushed them off, though he can't blame them, he is good looking and he has the whole down to earth good guy thing going on for him.

"So, Luke, what made you move to New York?" asked a female detective, whose name is Bethany Smith.

Luke who was finishing some report answered, "we moved because of the kids" 

"kids?" asked detective Smith, digging for more information, because Luke is usually is very quiet about his private life, and the only personal thing on his desk is a picture,  which included him with two beautiful women, each hanging into one of his arms, one blond with brown eyes the other a redhead with green eyes.

There were also 5 teens and child, blond guy with green eyes he looks to be in his early twenties, and a short redhead who seems to about 18, both standing beside the redhead women, it not difficult to figure out that they are her children, the girls hair color and blonds green eye gives it away.

Then on blond’s women side, there is a girl who also seems to be in her early twenties with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and beside her stands a guy with similar features who seems to be 18, one could not tell that they are related to the blond women, unless they focus on her eyes which are also light brown, which seems to be the only physical features her children have inherited from her.

Then in front of Luke, there are two girls one who looks to be in her early twenties with long black hair and dark skin like Luke's and who looks a lot like him and, and the other one looks to be three to four years old also with dark skin.

Everyone in the picture is smiling to the camera, it seems to have been taken in the park, they all are sitting on the ground having a picnic, they all seem happy and carefree. 

Which had Alaric wondering exactly who are these people in the picture with Luke, and what do they mean to him, after all this appears to be the only personal thing on Luke's desks, unlike other detectives who have all sort of personal pictures and things on their desks.

"Yeah, my son and daughter wanted to attend an academy here for music and art" answered Luke not looking away from the report.

"Wow what a dad, I don't think I will move from one country to another just because my kids want to attend an Academy" Detective Smith clearly seemed surprised, and so was Alaric, he doesn't think that he will drop everything and just move because his children want to, but then again what does he know, he has no children.

Which also raises the question of who are those son and daughter he is talking about, and are they in the picture?, which is why Alaric is glad that Detective Smith is such a nosy person because he can't just go there and ask Luke this question, the point was to get Luke to trust him, not roast him like he is a criminal.

"So, your wife was ok with you guys moving?" it amazes Alaric how stubborn Smith is, she really is trying to get more information from Luke, he has a feeling that it has something to do with bet that his colleagues started, about why Luke really moved here, the same colleagues who are not so subtly eavesdropping on Luke's and Smith's conversation.

"They don't mind, we tend to move around a lot for various of reasons" 

Well, that wasn't vague at all, hold on..... did he just say they??

Smith also seems to have caught on the "they" comment.

"They? who are they?" _yes Smith good job, keep going_ , he never really thought the day will come where he will be grateful for Smith's meddlesome behavior.

"My wives" replied Luke, like he was announcing the weather, still not looking up from his paper, like he didn't just say something completely earth-shattering. 

Suddenly the place became so quiet that Alaric could swear he could hear the sound of the needle if it dropped.

"Wh... did yo.... wif.., did you just say wives, as in plural, more than one?"  asked Smith, looking completely perplexed.

And he has to admit, he is feeling a little perplexed himself, Luke, this normal nice guy, has more than one wife??.

"Yes, I have two wives, why is there something wrong with that?" asked Luke, looking up from his paper, not looking offended, but definitely amused. 

"WHAT, NO, I mean no, I'm not one of this judgmental people, ..... so have a good day," said Smith as she walked away, still proccing what she discovered, he had a feeling that she is going to win that bet.

Turning to Alaric as he says, "ready to go?"

"Go?" for a second he doesn't know what Luke is talking about.

"The patrol." then he remembers that it's their shift to do so, but can you blame him, a bomb was just dropped on him. 

"Oh, yeah, sure, let's go".

As they were leaving he could swear all eyes were on them.

Yep, Luke was without a doubt going to be the talk of the town or in this case the station.

 

* * *

 

Which brings him back to now, at the jade wolf.

"wow, he really is something, your new partner," said Maia.

"Yeah, the next thing you know the news spread like wildfire, everyone in the Precinct is talking about him, but he doesn't really seem bothered by it."

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked Theo, to see what he suppose to do next.

After few minutes of silence, Theo replied with a thoughtful look on his face, "don't do anything, wait until the end of the month, if he still doesn't say anything about him being a werewolf, I will tell you what to do".

"Alright" and that was the end of the discussion.

As the other pack members start to get up, Alaric let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"What’s wrong?" asked Maia the only who still hasn't left.

"Nothing".

Maia simply gives him a look that clearly said she doesn't believe him.

letting out a sigh "Fine, it just I have a really weird feeling about Luke Garroway".

"What do you mean, is it because of the whole two wives thing".

"No, I mean yeah that's pretty weird, but no, I have this sense that he's not like other werewolves like I'm going to find things I wished I didn't find or just things that I can't make sense of when it comes to him," he explained, hoping she got what he means.

"So is this your cop intuition, or just a general intuition?"

"Little bit of both"

"Will, there is nothing you could do at the moment, you'll just have to wait and see what the future brings".

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at that.

"What?" asked Maia.

"When did you become so wise?"

"I have my moments".

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, "well, I'll see you later, have to wake up early tomorrow, night Maia".

"Night Alaric" replied Maia as she got up.

As he sat there, he realized Maia was right, he just needs to relax, and just see what the future holds, no point in stressing about things that still has not happened.

Now he is going home to sleep, he will deal with Luke Garroway tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more kudos I get the more encouraged I'm to update, so keep them coming, and I would like to hear your feedback and comments.
> 
> you can also find my story on and fanfiction.net 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12622637/1/Secets-and-Love


	3. The Girl Who Smells Like Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina and Magnus meet a girl who smells like death and can’t help to fell that three is something sinister about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, sorry for the delay, I just had so much school work, and my finals were coming up, so I didn't have the time to update, but now I'm free, so hopefully, more chapter will be posted.
> 
> (The OC characters are there to make the story flow, and they and the storyline belong to me, unlike the characters, they all belong to their rightful owners)
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)
> 
> And before I start I would like to give a special thanks to LaviDanish1 and JessTheCritic for leaving Kudos and committing.

* * *

 

**Catarina P.O.V**

  
Catarina Loss prides herself on being an amazing nurse, hey she not bragging, she can't help it if she's good at her job.

Another thing Catarina prides herself in is that she has seen it all and done it all, considering the fact that she lived a very long life, so nothing tends to surprise her anymore.

Until something did, or more like someone.

  
**Earlier this week:**

Catarina Loss loves and hates her job at same time.

loves it because she got to do what she does best and that is to help people with her talent as both nurses and a warlock.

Hates it, because the working hours sucks, especially in the ER. one emergency after another, honestly these mundanes can't seem to get out of their own way. always screaming, covered in blood, and they love to make a scene, like seriously she has already enough on her plate, which makes her ask herself again why on earth is subjecting herself to this.

So basically, it just another day at work.

Just as she was done with a car crash patient, ready to move to another patient, she stopped in her track.

At first, she doesn't realize what made her stop, then it hits her, it's a strange sensation, she not sure if it's a smell or a feeling, but she can feel in the air around her, like something dreadful and rotten but it also carries a hint of magic.

Before she can even register this feeling, a fellow nurse called her, "Cat, you got a second?".

Snapping out of it I turned to her "yeah I do, what do you need Maria?".

"Cat I would like you to meet the new nurse" that when I noticed someone else standing beside her. she's Tall, dark skin, blue eyes, long black hair tied in a ponytail, seems to be in her early twenties.

"So, you're the new nurses Maria was talking about", she said as she remembered her fellow nurse Maria talking about a new nurse joining their floor, which surprised her because she asked to be assigned to the ER department, something that all the other nurses and even doctors try to avoid, as they tend to have more patient and less staff to manage them which means more work for the staff.

"Well, I hope she said good things" replied the new nurse with a playful smile.

"There wasn't much to say" which is not a lie, as all, she knows about her that she came from aboard, female, and asked to be assigned to the ER department.

"Ok I leave you two to get acquainted, Cat would you mind showing her around? my shift is about to start" asked her Maria.

"Sure, go ahead, I still have some time before mine starts".

As Maria left I turned to the new nurse "So, you're ready for me to show you around ......" that when I realized that I don't know her name.

"Amatis, Amatis Garroway" supplied Amatis.

She couldn't help but think, _hmm what an unusual name_.

"By the way, I'm Catarina Loss," I told her as I realized that I haven't given her mine. "Will Amatis, can I call you Amatis?".

"Sure thing"

"Ok Amatis, it's nice to meet you, how about we start the tour"

"likewise, please lead the way"

And before she could get another word out, the rotten smell hit her again, this time much stronger.

In her line of work, Catarina is surrounded by a lot of death and dead bodies, so she is no stranger to them, but this smell and felling is different, it made her want to gag, it smelled like a rotting corpse accompanied by the dreadful senses of death.

It took her couple of seconds to identify the sources of the smell, and when she did, she couldn't help but stare at it.

Because the smell was coming from nonother than Amatis Garroway.

 

* * *

 

It has been almost a week since she met Amatis, the smell that day made her want to vomit and she did. she ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied her entire lunch.

She later apologized to Maria, explaining to her that she ate something bad, thankfully Maria bought her excuses and told her to take a day off and that she will show Amatis around.

she spent that night recalling her meeting with Amatis, this is the first time that she came across something like that, which made her wonder what exactly is Amatis.

Not a vampire, sure they smell like something dead, but not like this, not the way Amatis did, vampires smell is usually sensed by werewolf, as they have a very strong nose unlike other downworlders, but this girl smelled like a rotten corpse that was decomposing for a long time, the smell was so strong that even Cat smelled it.

She entertained the idea that Amatis could be a warlock or a fairy, as she did sense some magic from her, but dismissed it later as that could not necessarily be the cause, after all, it's not unusual for people other than warlocks to carry magical objects or have some sort of spell put on them, for all she knows the magic she sensed was because of a glamour or an object she was carrying.

So she went to sleep wondering what the hell was Amatis Garroway?

The next day she went to work with intention of investigating further and solving the mystery of Amatis. As she got ready for her shift a voice stopped her " Hey Catarina, wait up?", turning around she found the person she was looking for, Amatis who came running toward her and stopped to catch her breath.

"Amatis, good morning" she replied with the best fake smile she could muster.

"Morning to you too, how are you, I got worried when you took off like that yesterday, what happened? Maria said that you weren't feeling well." Clearly looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just ate something bad, that's all, I'm all better now" it's not like she could just say well you know you smelled like a decomposing corpse which made me empty my lunch.

Which speaking off, it appears that Amatis no longer smells like a rotten corpse, which makes her thinks that she may have imagined the whole thing, but her gut tells her otherwise and if there is anything Catarina learned over the years, that is to trust her gut, it never leads her stray.

"I'm glad that you’re okay, I have to go, my shift is about to start, so I'll see around" as she turned around to leave.

"Yeah see you around"

And after that, she spent a week absorbing Amatis. and in doing so she noticed few things ...

Amatis is very beautiful and she knows it, which is not hard to understand as every time she walks in a room all the heads turn, almost everyone, from doctors, nurses and patients try to flirt with her and she flirts right back with both men and women, in teasing and playful manners, she seems to have this way of making people like her.

She also confident and smart, but not in an arrogant way, she is simply one of those girls who all the guys want to date, all the girls wane be friends with and at the same time jealous off. all the staff likes her. and let's not forget her daring outfits, during her work hours she sticks to her uniform which does nothing to lessen her beauty, but boy when she leaves work, she completely transforms, tight dress, long heels and boots, colorful wigs, and so much jewelry and makeup that will make her friend Magnus look underdressed, if that even possible.

She can clearly see Amatis as a runway model, on a course of a week, she has noticed that Amatis has no issue to be bold and makes it mission to be fashionable, hell just two days ago she pulled a double shift with no break and yet she still left work with full makeup on, nine inch long black boots, and a dress so tight that if an 80 years old male patient saw her, she's sure that he will have a heart attack.

She also seems to be coming from money, which is evidenced by the black classic car she is driving, Catarina is not even sure what the car is called, Mustang, Musstugan or something like that, the point being is that Catarina is not even sure why a beautiful, smart and a rich girl like her is working as nurses, when she could be doing a hundred of other things.

So, with those qualities its clear why all her co-workers are intrigued by her and want to know her more, and that when Catarina noticed that whenever the conversation becomes private, Amatis avoids the subject and deflects the conversation away rather successfully.

And if Catarina was curious before she is definitely is now, because nothing about Amatis adds up, not her deathly smell or why is a girl like her is working as on ER nurses, to her avoidance of disclosing any personal information. and Catarina will be damned if she didn't get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

**  
Magnus P.O.V**

 

Hunter's Moon is not exactly a place Magnus frequents, but he knows that Raphael doesn't really like clubs with the loud noises and dancing, and Magnus feels like he really should get out of the loft, as he lately been busy with clients and didn't have any time for himself, so they agreed to meet at hunter's moon, a place where Magnus can drink and Raphael doesn't have to deal with loud music and dancing drunks.

It has been a while since he saw Raphael, and going to the Dumort was out of the question because the last thing he wants is to run into Camille, and he refuses to acknowledge her existence, not until she returns all of his things from their last breakup. oh, how he hates her for holding onto all of his expensive and rear collectibles, someone else may see this as her being sentimental, but Magnus knows that she's doing this to him out of spite.

Chasing away the thought of Camille he turns to the bartender to order another drink, her name is Maia if he remembers correctly. a werewolf, which is not surprising, considering the fact that hunters moon used to be a werewolf bar, but somehow along the way, Faeries began to frequent the bar, followed by warlocks and later on by vampires. So basically, Hunters Moon has become a downworlders bar.

Which was nice, to have a place where all the downworlders  
could be civil, which says something considering the fact vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies and it is a miracle itself that if they don't kill each other when they are put in in the same room, not that there is a fight or two between them once in a while.

Speaking of vampires Raphael seems to be running late, which is not like him unless something at the Dumort got him hold up, as he was about to call him to check, he heard the sound of the door open, he was about to just lift his head up thinking that it is Raphael, he heard the sound of shattering glass.

Turning to the source of the sound, he found Maia looking at the door with an odd expression on her face, and before he could turn his head to see what she is looking at, he felt his chest tighten, and this strange feeling flooded in, this feeling of dread, like all the happiness from the world, is gone and nothing left but darkness, like death, has walked in and came to claim his soul, and as fast that feeling came it disappeared.

  
And he just sat there frozen, trying to comprehend exactly what he just felt and why the hell did feel that, only to be snapped out of it by Maia's voice " Hello there, what would you like to drink?".

He turned his head to see Maia talking to a young woman, a really beautiful young woman, she’s tall, has dark skin, and gray eyes, which he suspects is contacted lenses, a wavy long black hair with some silver highlights, she also has long legs which are complemented with a silver nine-inch boot that reaches her knees. and she is wearing a skinny black jean with a V-shape neckline black tank top t-shirt with a silver leather jacket, and to finish it off she has a light silver eyeshadow with black eyeliner and a silver metallic lipstick.

Damn this girl has no problem in dressing up boldly, which Magnus admirers, as he himself likes to dress up and go all out.

But as he stared at her, he realized that the place has fallen quiet, looking around he noticed that almost everyone was staring at her, some with wary looks while others just admiring her appearance, turning back to the newcomer he hears her reply to Maia, "Give me a bottle of vodka".

Now that had Magnus raising his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?!" asked Maia with a look of surprise on her face, "An entire bottle?"

"Yes, an entire bottle, don't open it, I'll take it with me" answered the women with an amused look on her face, she seems to be enjoying Maia's shocked expression.

"Ok, I'll get you one, give me a second", while Maia spoke to another bartender to bring her one bottle of vodka, the young women took out her phone she seems to be texting someone, not noticing the fact that she is the center of attention or she simply doesn't care, after all, nobody dress like that and expects to be invisible to other people, she also very beautiful, and that it self, seems to have brought her attention over the years, she is probably used to people staring at her by now.

  
But Magnus can't help but continue staring at her more, and not just because she is a pretty face, but because there is just something about, he feels like he knows this girl like he seen her before somewhere, but he can't seem to be able to place her face, maybe she was a client of his or he saw her at one of his crazy wild parties? she does look like the partying type.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?"

He blinked, and that when he realized that she was speaking to him as she did not even look up from her phone, as she spoke.

"Sorry, it just that you look familiar, have we meet before?" as he said that, his brain supplied the fact that this is basically a very common pick up line, which he really didn't intend on doing, the picking up part. will, for now, his brain supplied again.

"Really you deiced to go with that line?. You could do better: "

Chuckling "No I'm serious, you really look familiar. are sure we have not met before?"

And before she could answer, Maia came back with the vodka, and the girl finally looked up from her phone thanked Maia and paid her with an extra tip, which seems to put a smile on Maia's face.

As she got up to leave, she turned to him, looking at him for the first time, with a smile that seems to hold some sort of secret.

"You know, if we have met before, you would have definitely remembered me," she told still smiling like she knows something that he doesn't.

Now that got Magnus intrigued "Really?! and why is that?"

"Because I'm unforgettable baby," she said with an amused look and turned and left before Magnus could say anything else.

And he just kept staring at the spot she was standing at moments ago, he realized that she really didn't answer his question.

"So what do you think?" Maia asked him, making him snap out of it and turn to her.

"What you mean?"

"I mean what do you think she is? you know since mundanes can't enter this bar because its glamoured, and I haven't seen this woman before"

"I don't know, not a vampire or werewolf obviously, or you would have known" that got him a nod from Maia, "Maybe a fairy or a warlock, not sure which one though"

But he really was curious, because he got this strong feeling that he has seen her before, however, he thinks that she's right, if he met her before he would have remembered her, a girl like her isn't easy to forget.

Before he could think more about this mystery women, Raphael appeared a couple of minutes later, and just like he suspected, he got held up by some clan business.

As he and Raphael talked, his mind kept going back to that girl, trying to remember where he has met her before, he just knows that he met her somewhere before.

And suddenly he just stops, his eyes going wide, not paying attention to what Raphael was saying, as a realization just hit him.

That feeling of dread that he felt for a couple of seconds, like death himself has walked in, he felt it when the girl walked in.

He was positive about it.

And that just got him more interested about this girl, he needs to find out more about her, a name would have been a good start, but he didn't get the chance to ask, and that just got him more curious.

Too bad that Magnus did not get the memo that said: "curiosity killed the cat".

 


	4. Saved By Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael Santiago and Meliorn find themselves in a bit of bind and get saved by two strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terrible at titles, so just ignore them if they sound ridiculous, enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> (The OC characters are there to make the story flow, and they and the storyline belong to me, unlike the characters, they all belong to their rightful owners)
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)

* * *

 

**Raphael P.O.V**

 

There seems to be some tension in the air these days, everyone is walking on eggshells, the downworlders are afraid or in hiding, waiting for the worst to happen.

Rumors of Valentine's return has spread, and if those allegations are true, then everybody has a reason to be afraid.

Even the shadowhunters appear unsettled these days, and he can't blame them, Valentine Morgenstern, was one of the darkest point in their history, the one who put a stain on their precious image of being high and mighty since they have angel blood.

Something which they used over the years to show them self as superior over all the downworlders, the best among the shadow world.

However Valentine action destroyed that, and no matter how hard they try to pretend it never happened, some brave (or stupid, it depends if it gets them killed or not) or a downworlder of a high standing will throw it at their face, not that it stopped those shadowhunters from being arrogant and domineering.

But back at issue at hand, Valentine, if the rumors are true, then there will be a real problem for everyone.

That man despised downworlders to his bones, he hunted them and killed them unjustly, kidnapped them and did all sort of horrifying experiment on them, many had to live in fear and hiding when he was alive.

That's why he went to meet Magnus last night, to see if there is any truth to those claims, and he himself is not sure if the rumors are true or not, but according to him, lots of warlocks have gone into hiding fearing for their lives.

Speaking of Magnus, he seemed strange yesterday, spacing out during their conversation, unlike him, but he is probably overthinking it after all Magnus must have a lot on his mind with all the recent chaos.

"You may get wrinkles if you think too hard Raphael"

Turning his head to the comer, he couldn't help but scold himself, he was so engrossed in his head that he did not notice someone sneaking up on him.

"We both know that is not possible, one of the many privileges of being a vampire"

"That's true, so what’s on your mind Raphael? you seem to be thinking pretty hard, didn't even notice me approaching".

"I don't believe that is any of your business Meliorn" it wasn't said as an offense, but as a fact.

Meliorn is not his favorite person, but he is one of the view people Raphael can stand, they not friend to precise, but they are acquaintance, and that is for the best, because Meliorn may be an honorable knight, he is still a Seelie, and one must never trust a Seelie, because they may not be able to lie, but they sure as hell know much more dangerous ways to mess with you and work around their inability to lie.

That and the relationship he has with Camille is rather disturbing if one could call it a relationship, more like two people having sex whenever they want for fun, and the last thing he needs is to accidentally hear them while they are ..... um busy?. yeah that what he'll call it "busy".

And that is the main reason he is taking a walk at 3 in morning, to avoid hearing things that will give him nightmares for centuries to come.

"No I don't believe it is, but it's better for you not to out here all alone, especially with all that is happening of late" obviously refereeing to all the kidnapping and death that has been happening recently.

"I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself"

"I have no doubt that you could, still no need to risk it"

"Be careful there Meliorn you almost sound like you care"

Meliorn looked like he was about to reply when suddenly he froze, so he turned his head to see what had him look so surprised. To his own surprise, he found that they were surrounded by a demon nest.

When the hell they got here, and why was his luck so bad today?

Next to him Meliorn took out his weapon, ready to fight. As looked the demons he couldn't help but think, this is not the way I plan on going out.

 

* * *

  
20 minutes later, Raphael was ready to give into his fate, they are literally fighting an entire nest of demons, and it's like the more they kill the more they more demons show up if that even possible.

He is getting exhausted of defending himself and from the looks of it Meliorn also looks exhausted, but running is not an option they are surrounded, and the only way to get out of this is to fight.

But both he and Meliorn started to get tired and weak by fighting off this huge amount of demons, honestly, he did not predict that he will ever be put in such situation, but then again the amount of demon activity has increased lately and a lot of people has been falling victims to their attacks both downworlders and mundanes alike, may though downworlders have a much higher chance of surviving attack thanks to their supernatural skills unlike the mundanes who have been getting killed off immediately, which also means there have been more shadowhunters around lately trying to solve this problem.

Another demon launched at him and he barely dodged him. Seriously if this continues on, today will be the day he meets his maker.

Then another demon tackled him to the ground, looking to his left Meliorn was occupied with fending off three demons, so no point in asking for his help, while Meliorn did the same in hopes of getting help but seeing as Raphael himself is on ground he give up on that idea, they both looked at each other with a small amount of trepidation, because the situation looked really helpless.

Then just as he was about to give up the demon on top of him was knocked off him, it took him a couple of seconds to realize that someone ripped the demon off, before he could even have a proper look at his savior. he ran so fast toward Meliorn and sliced the demons who were on top of him, and that when Raphael realized that the mystery person was holding a long Seraph blade, so he is a shadowhunter, he didn’t even hesitate as he went on to deal with the other demons, he barely could keep up with him as went on dealing with one demon after another in an unhuman speed, he and Meliorn could not help but to stand there and stare, for one they were amazed by his skills, he looked like he was dancing, the way he moved and at the speed he moved at, killing a demon after demon with no effort, and two they were both way too injured to help, besides this shadowhunter looked like he can handle a nest of demon all on his own.

"Are you two okay?" The question snapped him from the trance he was in, turning to the owner of the voice he found a girl, she looked mundane, she smelled like a mundane, so he wasn't sure how to answer her, as she probably didn't see the demons, but just two injured men in an alley.

Looking closely at her he noticed that she looked to be in her early twenties, she wore a light blue dress, and jeans jacket with heal-less brown boots, she has dark wavy brown hair that reached to her lower back, brown eyes, and freckles across her nose, she looked like the girl next door, Beautiful, innocent, sweet and kind.

So, it was probably best to give her some false excuse and get her away from here for her own good.

"Yeah, we're fine, we just got mugged that's all, you know how New York it like at night," He told her trying to look untroubled, so she would leave,

"But we're fine, so you could go with your day" Continued Meliorn, clearly following his train of thought, and trying to get rid of the mundane girl.

Tilting her to the side, the girl looked at them like they were idiotic "Since when being attacked by demons is considered mugging? or is it a New York thing?"

_What on earth?_

At that both he and Meliorn started at the girl with a shocked expression, then they shared a questioning look, looking back at the girl, s _he is mundane isn't she?_ she doesn't smell like someone from the shadow world, he is sure that she is mundane.

_Then what? does she have the sight?_

Before he could say anything, a voice spoke: "You wanna help?"

Turning to the speaker, he found the shadowhunter slicing another demon in two halves as he spoke not looking away from his target so it was unclear to who was the question directed to, he also noticed that the number of demons has decreased, they were like an entire nest of them minutes ago, now only 13 demons were present, surrounding the shadowhunter.

W _hat the hell?! how did he get rid of this many demons in just a couple of minutes?_ this shadowhunter is not normal.

"naaah, I'm fine" Answered the brunette, her answer came out as playful, which did not suit with the seriousness of the situation.

"Seriously?" The shadowhunter asked not sounding surprised if anything he sounded like he expected that answer.

Placing both of her hands on her hips and looking at the shadowhunter "What, I just bought those shoes" Replied the brunette with carefree attitude because apparently saving her shoes was more important

"You're always like this, letting me do all the work while you just sit back and watch" There is no heat behind those words as he spoke them, it came more off as a friendly annoyance.

So, they know each, which means she was the one he was asking help from.

"You are the better fighter between us, besides fighting is more of your thing, I'm more of peaceful person"

"Yeah right, and I'm secretly a woman" The shadowhunter replied sarcastically, as he attacked another demon.

Somehow between their ridiculous banter, the shadowhunter managed to kill the remaining demons, he really was fast, even for a shadowhunter.

As he approached the girl, he was finally able to have a good look at him, he is tall and muscular and has a slightly slender frame. accompanied by a platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin some color, and green eyes, he also looked to be in his early twenties, overall, he was a very handsome guy.

He also noticed something strange, he does not seem to be displaying any Runes or even wearing all black like most shadowhunters do, he even smelled strange, he did smell like most shadowhunters do with their angelic blood but in the same time he smelled different, he couldn't exactly put his fingers on it.

The shadowhunter and the mundane turned to them as the shadowhunter asked them if they are okay.

"Yes, though it is a surprise that a shadowhunter risked his life to save us" He added that part for good measure to see if he is a really shadowhunter or not.

"I'm not a shadowhunter," The blond told him firmly, as he said that something flickered in his eyes is it came and passed so quickly that he almost didn't see it, it was a mixture of anger and hate, he clearly didn't like being called a shadowhunter.

Interesting, not a shadowhunter, but he carries a Seraph blade and has angelic blood, _could it be a shadowhunter who got stripped of his marks? is rare but it happens, when a shadowhunter decides to marry a mundane who refuses to ascend, and he is here with a mundane girl so that could be the case._

"I see, thank you anyway for saving us" shadowhunter or not this guy risked his lives to save them, and anyone who can handle an entire demon nest on their own deserves at least a thanks.

"No problem" The blond didn't really seem to care if they thanked him or not, and before anyone else could say anything the brunette spoke to the not so shadowhunter, as she looked at her phone obviously looking at the time, which just made him realize that sun will come up soon, he better depart to the DuMort if wants to avoid turning into ashes.

"J.C we need leave, or they are going to start worrying about us"

_J.C? it that his name? and who are "they"?_

"Your right, I think we did enough exploring for today"

_Exploring? so they're not from around here._

Both the brunette girl and J.C, he assumes the guy's name is, started to walk away not even sparing him and Meliorn a look.

"I think it’s only fair that you introduce yourself since you saved us," Told them Meliorn as those two were walking away, clearly wanting to find those twos identities.

But those two just kept walking away and the blond guy was the one who answered not even looking back as he spoke "We have no obligation to share our name" and he linked his arm with the mundane girl as they contained to walk away.

"Well, this turned to be a rather interesting day," Told him Meliorn with a grin on his face, definitely looking amused and fascinated by those two strangers.

"I can't argue with that, but the sun is about to come up and I need to leave" He informed Meliorn as he started to walk in direction of hotel DuMort leaving Meliorn behind as his mind was occupied by the strangers who saved them, well more like one of them saved them will the other just sat back and watched the entire fight like it was some sort of an entertainment.

But he has to admit something about those two made him curious they were both beautiful and attractive, but in his long life he learned that the more something is beautiful on the outside the uglier they are on the inside, and he couldn't help but feel that despite their beauty and grace, there is just something dangerous about those two, and part of him hoped that he never has to see them again, because he got a feeling that those two were the type who invited trouble along with them wherever they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a comment or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.


	5. The Redhead Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot meets a new person in her building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The OC characters are there to make the story flow, and they and the storyline belong to me, unlike the characters, they all belong to their rightful owners)
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)

* * *

 

**Dorothea P.O.V**

For the past 2 weeks, she has been seeing movers move buckets of paints, portrait, brushes, and so many things that an artist will use to the second floor of her building to the room right across from where she lives, according to the landlord some lady rented the place to use it as a painting studio.

And it seems that yesterday was the last day for the moving process, so today she decided to introduce herself to the mysterious artist, Dot always been a fan of art, she couldn’t help herself she had to meet the new occupant.

So here she is standing Knocking on the door of her kind of new neighbor with a basket of muffins, because it is the polite thing to do, as she waited she overheard someone from the other side of the door mumbling something along the lines of “just a second I’m coming” while  waiting for a few seconds, the door flew open revealing a redhead who had her hair in a messy pun held on by a painting brush, she wore a green maxi skirt with a white blouse complemented by a pair of black flats and a couple of bangles decorating her left arm.

Dot took a couple of seconds to look her over, she appears to be in her mid to late 30th, but she looked good, she seems to one of those people who age well as time goes by, she almost looked like a hipster but in a good way, she is one of those people how could pull off such a look.

“I’m sorry can I help you with something?” the redhead stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

It took Dot a couple of seconds to realize that she was staring at the redhead.

"Sorry I'm Dorothea Rollin, but everyone calls me Dot, I live right across you and I own the antique store on the first floor"

The redhead took a couple of seconds and stared at her as if she is trying to figure something out, but whatever it was it passed away quickly as her entire demeanor changed and suddenly she looked very friendly as she introduced herself "Oh, hi I’m Jocelyn, Jocelyn Garroway"

Deciding to ignore the redhead’s behavior who now she knew as Jocelyn she decided to hand he muffins “Hear, I baked some muffins as welcome to the bulling gift”

“Thank you, that very sweet of you” Jocelyn looked pleased with her offer and with friendly smile invited her in.

As she entered she tried to look around without seeming too obvious while Jocelyn placed the muffins basket aside, the place indeed looked like an art studio it was filled with finished and unfished paintings, bucket of paints and brushes the place wasn’t organized per say, well not  on traditional senses, if anyone tried to look for something in here they will not find it, but the person who is using this studio may not have the same problem, that the thing about artists there is always a method to their madness, to others this studio well look unorganized but to the artist itself it is organized enough.

"So, you're moving here?", now Dot knew that Jocelyn was just renting the place to draw not live thanks to her landlord who loves to gossip, but she had to start the conversions somehow without looking like a noisy person or a stalker.

"No, I'm just renting this place to paint in peace, with my two oldest daughters" seeing Dot’s puzzled expression she went on to explain "I have to paint for my art exhibition, and my house is still being arranged so I can’t paint there"

"I see, and what art exhibition may I ask? I'm a fan of art myself" which wasn’t a lie

"It’s called “hidden beauty”, it going to be at the beginning of the next month" Jocelyn proceeded to tell her as she led her the couch.

"Month?!  it's that too soon? and you're renting this pace to start painting now?" as they sat opposite each other on the two couch.

"No, it really not, I already painted some things for the exhibition, I just have a couple of paintings to finish"

"I see, must have been difficult painting with the move"

"Not really, we just moved here around 3 weeks ago and I already painted most of my painting in my old art studio”

"Why didn't you rent the same studio again then?" Dot figured she probably did that because this place it closer to her new home but she was trying to get the conversation going and Jocelyn doesn’t make any effort to do so, she only offers any piece of information if Dot askes otherwise she doesn’t even bother. 

"Will it a little bit difficult to do so, considering the fact it was in Australia"

Now that is not the answer she expected, she thought her new neighbor must have moved from another state, not another country.

Her surprise must have been evident on her face judging by Jocelyn amused smile but she didn’t comment on it, so she attempted to continue the conversation as the room was overtaken by silences and again Jocelyn didn’t attempt to change that "So, you're new to town?"

"Yes I'm, me and my family moved her at the beginning of the month"

"I see, well welcome to Brooklyn I think"

"Well it’s nice to be welcomed”

“I see, so how many kids you got?”

“Five, 2 sons and 3 daughters”

“That’s a big family you got there” it really was, she doesn’t see many women these days who even want to have more than 2 children.

“Thanks,” Jocelyn said as she continued to smile again not attempting to move the conversion along she’s just sitting and smiling at her, it was really becoming irritating, it felt like Dot is in integration and she is the one who is trying to drag out the information.

And the more she looked at it the more Jocelyn’s smile seemed faked, she got the senses that the other women really has no interest in setting her and chatting with Dot, So Dot took it as her cue to leave.

“Well I will leave you to it, I hope to see more of you in future”

“So, do I and again thanks for the muffins”

“No problem, By”

“By Dot, I’ll be seeing you around,” Jocelyn told still wearing that fake smile, which told Dot everything she needed to know, Jocelyn won’t go out of her way to interact with Dot if anything she seems to see her as annoying and nosey.

And if Dot only could see that moment the door closed Jocelyn’s smile dropped a turned into a strong glare she would have known that it was more than the fact that her new neighbor finds Dot annoying but it was something else completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.
> 
> you can also find my story on and fanfiction.net
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12622637/1/Secets-and-Love

**Author's Note:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.
> 
> you can also find my story on and fanfiction.net
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12622637/1/Secets-and-Love


End file.
